


At Night

by p_pieona



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental wetting, Also I think it's kinda cute, But YMMV, Clothed Wetting, Dean Wetting, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_pieona/pseuds/p_pieona
Summary: A love confession turns into a more complicated affair because Dean is fucking petty.





	At Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, this wasn't what I wanted to write and it's super late and I'm drunk but I figured if I don't post this now I'm going to read through this tomorrow and think "oh my god no" so I figured I'd post this now (unbeta'd) because someone might still like it. :P

For science purposes, it only takes 9 years, 6 beer, 3 weird cocktails, 8 shots and 4 glasses of water (“You need to sober up, Dean!”) to make Dean Winchester confess his love for Cas. He probably could have gone without the water (and he’d tell everyone who may or may not want to hear about this that he didn’t _actually_ want the cocktails too) but yeah, that’s about how much it takes.

And after they kissed for the first time in a raunchy bar (after a love confession so sweet Dean would never, _ever_ repeat it when he’s sober), Dean is positive that his life couldn’t get any better. That may be the alcohol speaking, but he’d deal with that later. Now all he wants is to get back to the motel room with Cas and kindly tell his little brother to fuck off so he can have sex with Cas. (This idea sounds amazing in his head, really).

Cas doesn’t look like he shares the sentiment, but he’d just have to kiss him again to convince him. In fact, this is just what he does now, and he doesn’t almost fall off his chair in the process.

“Dean,” Cas sighs but makes no attempt to push Dean away.

“Whaat?” he whines.

“Maybe we should go home,” Cas suggests, finally breaking free for a bit. Dean nods distractedly. “The waitress has been giving us weird looks since you started ranting about my hair.”

“Your hair is beautiful. I just wish you would leave it messier.”

“I know. You told me that three times.”

“I did?”

Cas sighs again. “Yes, you did. Now come on, let’s pay and then we’ll go home, okay? But I need to use the bathroom first. You’re coming with me?”

Dean doesn’t like the fact that Cas is treating him like a child, so he shakes his head just out of spite.

“You sure? You had plenty to drink.”

“Dude, I can handle that. I’m a professional.” He stands up too hastily and hits his knee against the table, but damned if he’s crying out in pain now.

“Sure you are. Are you okay with paying while I go to the toilet?”

So Dean goes up to pay while Cas vanishes in a bathroom. Now that he thinks about it, he actually _needs_ to pee – he hasn’t been since they arrived here and he drank a lot, especially with all the water Cas was forcing down Dean’s throat when he started to flirt with him. Poor Cas had actually thought that this was a drunken mistake he’d want to forget about, but no, not gonna happen.

But yeah, the four glasses of water and all the other alcohol and the standing-upright-while-everything-was-kind-of-spinning-around-him made him realize that it was a bad idea to refuse a toilet break just because he was petty.

Well, since Dean is even pettier right now, there’s no way in hell he’s going to admit his mistake and join Cas in the bathroom (although that sounds tempting). They’re on foot because the bar was only thirty minutes away so he could hold it in easily.

//////////

Cas isn’t done when he’s finished with paying so he steps out of the bar to get some fresh air and maybe clear his head a bit. The cold makes his head spin a bit less but his need to pee worse. It’s not even a gradual thing, rather it’s a ‘bam, and now you can’t even stand still’ thing and he has to fight the urge to grab himself through his jeans. He’s not drunk enough to have no common sense, after all.

After the urge has subsided it becomes a bit more bearable but Dean is still worried. If he knew how long Cas would take he would simply take a leak in a corner, it’s not like something’s out here right now, but he could come out anytime and how fucking embarrassing would it be if he caught him?

So really, it’s probably no big deal anyway – he didn’t notice that he needed to pee until five minutes before, so what are the _odds_ it’s going to be a big problem?

Just as he tries to reassure himself that way Cas is stepping out of the bar. “Dean!” he says and hurries over. “I was worried where you are.”

“I’m right here, Cas,” he answers and for a moment forgets about his predicament. He takes a step forward and kisses Cas softly. They’re lost in the kiss for a few moments before Cas pulls back and pointedly looks at Dean.

“We should get back,” he says. “And then we can resume our activities.”

“But Sam is going to be in the motel room, too!” Dean whines. “Why can’t we do this here?” Not to mention that this helped to put his mind off of his need to pee.

Cas doesn’t give in but instead pushes him away from the bar. “Let’s _go_ ,” he says forcefully.

“Fine.”

They go a few minutes in silence and Dean tries his hardest to not think about his bladder that is, as it turns out, filling faster than he had anticipated. (Really, he could have guessed this because that’s always the way it works when he drinks too much, but it’s not like his judgment is the best on a good day, and it’s certainly not better when he’s _drunk_.)

Cas seems to be lost in his own thoughts, looking around the dark alleyways, and Dean uses his chance to grab himself through his pants. It helps for a bit but when Cas looks in his direction again he has to let go and it makes his need even worse and fuck it, he should have gone in the bar, why didn’t he go at the bar?

“You’re alright?” Cas asks when they reach a red light and he actually _stops_. Dean takes all his energy to stop too, which makes his bladder feel even worse, and he bites his lip.

“What?” he asks distracted. They’re directly under a streetlight and Cas is looking at him, so he tries not to squirm around too much, but it’s fucking hard. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.”

“I am. Really.” He shifts from one foot to the other, looking at the red light and trying to will it to become green faster. His bladder is starting to hurt now, probably straining a bit against his belt, and he just _can’t stand still_.

“Really,” Cas repeats and looks – hurt?

“Are _you_ alright, Cas?” Dean may be the occasional asshole, and he also really, really wants to get home to pee, but he doesn’t want Cas to think he did something wrong. It’s Dean who fucked up.

“It’s just – you don’t seem… it’s stupid.” The light is green – _finally_ – but Cas is still standing still.

“Dude, really, just, tell it,” he says flatly and hopes he doesn’t come around as rude as he feels. He tries to nonchalantly put his hand in his pants and holds himself through them. They’re still at least 15 minutes away from the motel and he really doesn’t have time for anything of this now.

He’s still shifting from foot to foot when Cas finally starts to move and grumbles: “It just seems you’re – distracted. I was hoping you’d be more enthusiastic now that we’re –” He makes a vague gesture, leaving the sentence hanging.

“Dude, I am!” Dean says. “I’m super enthusiastic. Not changing my mind about this. I’m just – I want to go home.” This is true as far as he can go because he really doesn’t want to tell Cas about his predicament. “I love you,” he says again for good measure. “I’m just drunk and grumpy and want to go back to the motel, really.”

Then he does something he never did before, and that is take Cas’ hand. “Let’s just go, okay?”

Thankfully, this seems to appease Cas and he starts to chat about baby otters and Dean tries his best to listen to him and distract himself. It’s getting harder every minute because he’s getting close to really desperate now; he’s still holding hands with Cas and trying to hold himself with one hand, but it’s hard to do so through his jeans and walking only helps a bit to keep the edge off. Truthfully, he’s been almost _waddling_ for two minutes now because that’s the only way he feels like he’s not pissing his pants every second.

He wishes he could just stop and go behind a bush or whatever, he doesn’t care, but he doesn’t want to tell Cas; honestly, how embarrassing would it be to confess your love to the man of your dreams and then just casually piss on a tree stump? Fuck, he shouldn’t think of peeing.

Cas tugs him softly and he follows Cas on the other side of the street. He’s still going on and on and Dean just hums in agreement and shifts and tries to calculate the minutes and seconds he’s still going to have to go through this torture. He’s gripping himself through his pocket in earnest now and if Cas ever looked down he’d seen immediately what Dean’s about, but he’s _just_ past caring now.

A few minutes pass – they’re probably only going to need five minutes now, a realization that makes his need even worse – and he’s about to say something to Cas when he realizes where they are. Or rather, where they aren’t.

“We’re not at the street to the motel,” he says and feels like he’s going to cry. Cas is stopping in his tracks and Dean’s too, putting his hand out of his pockets and noticing with horror that he just leaked a bit and fuck, why aren’t they on their way home?

“Dean, I asked you if you wanted to go to see it,” Cas says.

“Huh?”

“I asked you five minutes ago if you’re okay with a short detour.”

That – doesn’t sound like anything he’d have agreed to. Except of course if he’d just said “yeah, yeah” because he was too distracted by his need to piss. He doesn’t know what to say to this – he’s basically frantic right now, squirming every few seconds, and sure Cas can’t be that clueless, right? Shit, if he’s going to have to wait another 15 minutes before they’re home, he’s probably going to piss his pants. He already leaked a bit when he put his hands away.

“Sure I am,” he says. “Sure. I’m just – I – I need to _pee_.”

Cas tilts his head. “I thought you said you didn’t need to at the bar.”

“Well, that _changed_ ,” Dean says through his teeth.

“Oh. Well, go then.” He gestures to the bushes at the side of the road.

“What? _No_!” he exclaims, fumbling with his belt and finally putting a hand on his crotch again. Cas already knows he’s desperate, so he might as well just hold himself. “I’m not – I’m not peeing in front of you. That’s – sick.”

“I don’t see how that’s supposed to be sick, Dean.”

“Well, it just – _is_.”

Cas looks at him, how he’s shifting on the spot and holding himself. “If you’re alright,” he says.

“Yes,” Dean says just when he can feel another spurt escaping. “No, actually I’m not. Can we please go home?”

Thankfully, Cas doesn’t look too disappointed when he nods. Dean contemplates thanking God for this but he isn’t sure if Chuck wants to hear his prayers so he just turns back and tries to walk as enthusiastically as possible. He’s now holding himself openly with both hands and swearing under his breath every now and then; he must look ridiculous and he wonders if that’s actually worth it, if he shouldn’t just give up and just go at the side of the road, which sends a horrible sign somewhere in his brain and he starts to spurt again.

“Fuck,” he swears. “I really – where the fuck are we even.”

“I think we’re there in – I don’t know, 20 minutes? I’m sorry. I just wanted to see what wildlife we could see.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, I’m the stupid one here.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“You’re not supposed to – _agree_ with it.”

Cas smiles. “I do what I want.” That makes Dean smile too, at least for a short moment. It all goes back down quickly when he can feel himself leaking even more and he’s pretty sure that it’s going to show on his jeans soon. For now, all he did was let out a few drops, but with every step, he feels even worse.

This isn’t going to go anywhere. “Fuck, I need to pee.”

“You already said that.”

“No,” Dean says urgently. “I mean, right _now_.” He stops; it can hardly be called standing still. Cas looks at him concerned.

“Dean, you can still always go here. I don’t mind.”

“I know. I’m just – fuck.” Another spurt escapes and this time he doesn’t care about Cas anymore, he just wants to find somewhere where he can duck behind and _piss_.

“I’m just –” he says again, having no idea where he was going to go with this. His brain is completely occupied with the thought of _need to pee, need to pee_. He looks around to try and find a place, but they left the bushes a few meters behind them and right now he doesn’t feel like he’s going to make it to there. He’s holding himself although that’s almost irrelevant now considering he’s still leaking.

“Dean, just go anywhere,” Cas frowns.

“I’m –” he starts when he can feel himself completely letting go. It’s not like he wants it, it’s just that he has no control over it anymore at all and when he feels the pee shooting through his fingers he pulls them away and tries not to cry. “Fuck fuck fuck,” he mumbles frantically and tries to get his jeans down, opening his fly, while he’s still peeing and not stopping.

He doesn’t even register Cas anymore as he finally manages to get his penis out of his boxers which is proving to be a very wet and messy affair since he still isn’t even close to finished. He’s literally just peeing on the floor right now and he’s glad that no one’s around except Cas who seems to find the whole situation more amusing than anything.

“I told you to go in the bar,” he says.

Dean doesn’t want to respond while he’s still peeing, so he’s just grumbling something. If he wasn’t so fucking relieved right now he’d probably be more embarrassed, considering he’s just pissed his pants and is still peeing right in front of Cas.

“’m sorry,” he finally mumbles as he zips his jeans back up which is a surreal experience, considering how wet and warm everything is.

“I see you reevaluated your opinion about peeing in front of me,” Cas says dryly but not unkind.

“Fuck you,” Dean answers. “I didn’t – it’s not like –”

Cas puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Dean, it’s okay. I’ve already seen you almost dying; this is certainly preferable.” He looks down at Dean’s jeans and Dean tries not to blush. “But I don’t think you’d want to go back to the motel like that, right?”

Now that he thinks about it, he really doesn’t. “Fuck,” he mutters. He had spent so much time thinking about what Cas would think about it, he had completely forgot Sam.

“We could both get wet,” Cas says and Dean’s brain stops for a moment. Is he going to piss himself or too what? That’s –

He points to the river behind them. “We can just jump in.”

“Jump into a fucking river? It’s _September_. This is going to be fucking cold.”

Cas pointedly looks at Dean’s jeans again. “I suppose you’re going to be cold anyway now.” Which, true. It might be all warm and wet now, but in the cold night, this is going to change fast. His face is heating up even more.

“Alright, fine. But this-this is – we’re never going to talk about it again, okay?”

“Sure.” Cas shrugs and smiles as he turns on his heel and is basically running into the water before Dean can say anything. He’s following way warier and sure enough, it’s fucking _cold_.

“You’re insane,” he says. “This is – I hope my balls don’t fall off.” He isn’t even in half a minute but he still starts to shiver. Cas doesn’t seem to care because he’s out there, a few meters in front of Dean, and swimming happily.

“We can go back out now,” Cas says and slowly swims back to Dean. “It’s not like we need to actually swim for two hours here to make this convincing.”

“Yeah, that wouldn’t be happening anyways.”

Cas smiles. “You’re really cute when you’re grumpy.”

(Dean doesn’t smile, he doesn’t, because he isn’t cute.) “Sure, whatever, let’s just go home.”

//////////

“You went swimming in the lake at – 2 am?” Sam asks incredulously.

Dean is blushing heavily; he’s not sure if anything he would say right now would make sense and not immediately tell Sam about his accident.

Luckily, Cas takes over. “Yeah, we did, got a problem with that, Sam?”

Sam just looks at them both, then at their intertwined hands, and again back to them. “No, I don’t,” he says. “I’m just glad you two finally worked it out. Whatever it took to get you to this point.”

If he knew, Dean thinks and glances at Cas. Cas looks back and smiles at him; he probably has the same thoughts right now. Man, he fucking _loves_ this guy.


End file.
